A New Beginning
by ShaymieTehShaymin
Summary: Annalise and her little sister have spent the last five years as experiments for a sick, sadistic vampire. What will happen when Annalise has had enough and escapes with her little sister, heading to the small town of Forks? Will the Cullens be able to teach them that not all vampires are evil? *Rewrite* *POST BREAKING DAWN*
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of the new and improved A New Beginning! I'm so happy to return to my first ever fanfic, and I hope that it turns out to be much better than my first attempt. Also, two new chapters of two different fanfics on the same day, because I'm in a writing mood before school returns and kills my soul. ~Shaymie**

* * *

"Annie, when are we going to take a break?" I looked back at my little sister, who looked exhausted. Considering the fact that we had more stamina than the normal human, and that we had been running for almost a full day, she had a right to be tired. Part of me wanted to stop and take a break, but I knew that we couldn't. If we stopped, then there was a chance that we could be caught. Then we would have to go back to the lab, and all our hard work and careful planning for escaping would be for nothing.

"We can't keep running forever either," Ellie said, reading my mind without asking again. I scowled at the look in her grayish-blue eyes and knew that she was right. I would be useless if we got attacked by something. The only problem was finding somewhere dry to sleep. Thanks to a map that I had managed to steal from the lab, I knew that we were in Washington, near a town named Forks. It was always raining here, and I didn't want to risk getting sick. We were stronger physically due to the experiments, but there was no telling about our immune systems. This was the first time in years we had been outside for something other than agility testing.

I eventually found a comfortable tree for us to rest under, and Ellie grinned as we sat down underneath it. I crinkled my nose at the feeling of the mud on my legs and decided that we would have to find a river tomorrow to wash up in. We had some clothes that I had stolen from a clothing store on the way here, so starting tomorrow we would finally be rid of these disgusting hospital gowns that were covered in sweat, mud, and blood. Ellie snuggled close to me, and I set my backpack behind my head to use as a pillow. I held my sister close to me as I drifted off to sleep.

It was cold, far colder than it should have been. It was currently November, and it was cold in Forks, so I didn't think much of it. It had probably just rained overnight and made it colder than it had been before I went to sleep. Yeah, that was it. I didn't bother to open my eyes, hoping that I would fall back asleep again. I needed all the rest I could get.

" _...What are they?"_

" _I don't know. They're hybrids of some kind. They're not like Renesmee at all."_

" _Where did you find them?"_

" _They were sleeping under a tree in the forest."_

I groaned as I slowly regained consciousness, and the mysterious voices went away. The first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was lying in a soft bed, and I sat up immediately. I pinched my arm and winced. Nope, this wasn't a dream. I was awake. This was real.

I wasn't in my hospital gown anymore. I was dressed in the clothes that I had stolen from that clothing store. I tried to think back to yesterday. Had I changed before I went to bed? I couldn't have. I had planned to change after we found a stream to wash off in. Speaking of washing off, I wasn't covered in dirt and blood anymore, and my hair had been brushed. I ran a hand through it. It hadn't been this clean in a long time, since before the experiments. It felt strange, foreign. I wasn't sure if I liked it.

My senses slowly started to wake up, and I growled when I smelled the sweet stench of vampire. I looked around the room and narrowed my eyes as I saw the vampires watching me. I was out of the bed and crouched into a defensive position in an instant.

They had gold eyes instead of red, so I knew that they fed on animals, but I couldn't trust any vampires. Not after what Maria had done to me and Ellie… Ellie! Where was she? I looked around the room and growled when I didn't see her.

"What did you do to Elise?" I hissed. "What did you do to my sister? Why did you bring us here? You had to have a reason. Vampires aren't just _nice_ unless they want something."

"We aren't going to hurt you," the older-looking blonde male said calmly, his golden eyes gentle. "We couldn't leave you in the forest, in the rain. Your sister is asleep in another room."

I sniffed the air and left the room, ignoring the calls of the vampires after me. I went to the room that Ellie's scent was coming from and saw that she was sleeping in a bed similar to the one that I had been in. I climbed onto the bed next to her and ran my hand through her blonde curls. As soon as she woke up, we were leaving. It wasn't safe in a house of vampires. For all I knew, they could be friends with Maria. The very thought paralyzed me with fear.

 _I won't let them hurt you, Ellie. Not ever again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a new chapter! I'll keep this note short, since I have to go to bed (stupid school and education), but thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed! It's nice to know that people are still interested in my first little brainchild of a story! ~Shaymie**

Ellie woke up a few hours later, scared out of her mind. It took thirty minutes to calm her down, though by then she had already caused a thunderstorm outside, making a few trees nearby topple over. That made her cry even more, since she was scared that she would get in trouble for it. It wasn't really her fault. She just… changed the weather whenever she felt an extreme emotion (in this case panic), and she had no control over it. It was the only power she had that she couldn't control.

"It's okay, Ellie," I murmured, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay… I won't let them hurt you anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at the vampires as they came into the room. Ellie shivered and squeaked slightly as the windows shattered from the wind she was causing. I shielded her from the glass, flinching slightly as the glass cut my upper arms. One of the vampires, the younger-looking blonde, stared at the blood running down my arms and had to be dragged out by two of the other males. I knew it. Even though they fed on animals, it would only take a single accident, a scraped knee, to remind them that they were supposed to feed on humans. The others hadn't lost control, surprisingly enough.

The vampires seemed shocked as the cuts on my arms quickly healed. One of the few good things about the experiments was that Ellie and I could heal far faster than the normal human as long as the wound wasn't too bad. I shuddered as I thought of the time Ellie had broken her arm doing an exercise outside. She kept healing too quickly, and Maria had to constantly re-break her arm until she healed properly. I could tell that the vampire got some kind of sick enjoyment from it.

"I want to leave," Ellie whispered, though I knew that everyone in the room heard her loud and clear. She shivered in my arms, and I tried my best to calm her down again. We were getting drenched from the rain now that the window was gone, and I didn't want to risk getting sick. That was the last thing we needed in this situation.

"We can't leave if you don't make the rain stop." I said it mostly as a joke, but it was true. It would be impossible to leave in this rain. I may have enhanced senses, but they were nothing in the rain. The smell of the rain would block out everything else, and I wouldn't be able to hear much aside from the sound of the rain hitting the ground. I would be useless, and that was the last thing I ever wanted to be.

The rain gradually slowed down until it became nothing but a drizzle, and then finally went away. I kissed Ellie on the head and grabbed her hand. She squeezed back gently as I pulled her from the bed and walked towards the door, scowling when the vampires moved to block it.

"You can't leave yet. We have some things to ask you." I glared at the vampire, but knew that there was no use in trying to run. We were outnumbered, and the vampires were way faster than we were. It would be best to just do what they said for now.

Ellie clinged to me tightly as I followed the vampires to the living room. Everything looked really expensive, and I had to wonder _why_ these vampires lived in such a huge house. No, why they lived in a house in the first place. They didn't need to eat or sleep like Ellie and I did. They didn't need shelter because it was impossible for them to get sick.

"What do you want from us?" I asked as I sat on one of the expensive white couches in the incredibly large living room. I hadn't let go of Ellie's hand since we had left the bedroom upstairs.

"We want to know what you are. You're clearly hybrids of some kind, but your scent is different than a normal hybrid."

I opened my mouth, prepared to tell them that it was none of their business, when Ellie started telling them everything about us, ignoring the glare that I was giving her.

"We're kind of hybrids, but kind of not. We were human once before, but we were taken by a vampire who wanted to use us to make a new species. She kept injecting us with venom, but not nearly enough to change us. We're the only ones who survived the experiments. The vampire wants to make more like us so that she can form an army…"

 _They won't let us leave if we don't tell them anything,_ she said telepathically as she noticed my glare. _They're not with Maria or anything. They don't want to hurt us, Annie. They want to_ _help_ _us._

 _Didn't you see how that one vampire was ready to attack me the second I started bleeding? It's not safe here, Ellie._

Ellie scowled as she looked at me, and I could tell that she was thinking about it. I knew that more than anything, she wanted to be somewhere safe, but she was insane if she thought that it would be in a house full of vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, I finally got around to updating this! I've been working on this chapter for a while and I finally got it how I like it. xD Anyways, don't be afraid to drop some reviews. ~Shaymie**

* * *

The vampires had introduced themselves as the Cullens, and they claimed that they wouldn't hurt us. They said that they valued human life, and that the only reason Jasper had lost control was because he wasn't as used to being around humans. That didn't exactly make me feel better about being in their house, but Ellie was forcing me to stay.

"My name's Elise, and this is Annalise," Ellie said in between mouthfuls of food when the leader of the coven told us to introduce ourselves. The Cullens had food, too, since their coven had a hybrid, except she wasn't like us. She was born the way she was, and I couldn't help but envy her. She had a family that loved her. She hadn't had to go through the hell Ellie and I did.

I knew that Ellie had to be starving, since we hadn't had a good meal in god knows how long, so I was surprised that she wasn't stuffing her face. I guess she still remembered the manners that Mom had taught us all those years ago. I had refused the food when it was offered to me. I still didn't trust the Cullens.

"What is that smell?" I asked, crinkling my nose as a terrible stench approached the house. Ellie tilted her head and sniffed the air, shrugging when she didn't smell anything. Her senses weren't nearly as strong as mine were, but they were still stronger than a normal human.

A few moments later, a large Native American came into the house, carrying a girl who looked to be around my age. He froze when he saw me and Ellie and growled. The girl climbed off of his back and walked over to Esme, looking as confused as I felt.

I growled back at the strange man and narrowed my eyes at the Cullens. They hadn't mentioned anyone else coming by. This must be an ambush or something. I knew they were up to no good.

"Annie, don't!" Ellie called, a second too late. I had already pounced at the stranger, but one of the Cullens had grabbed me out of the air and threw me over his shoulder. I punched and kicked at him, but it was like hitting a rock. It had no effect.

"Let go of me! You set this up, didn't you? You knew that we would let our guard down and sent that… thing to kill us!" I was screaming and cursing at the vampire as he set me back on the couch next to Ellie. She sighed and grabbed my hand, probably to keep me from attacking again.

"Do you always have to attack without bothering to ask questions? He wasn't sent here to attack us, Annie. He was just dropping off Renesmee."

"Not all of us are mind-readers, you know. How was I supposed to know that, _Elise_?" I narrowed my eyes at my sister as I called her by her full name, something I only did when I was mad at her. I hated when she acted like she knew everything.

"I don't know everything, _Annalise,_ but I know better than to attack strangers for no reason."

"Carlisle, what the hell are they? Their scent has been driving Seth crazy all day. It got so bad that he had to unphase," the horribly-smelling stranger said. I crinkled my nose again. He was one to complain about scent. He smelled like wet dog and dirt.

"I guess the only way to describe them as is artificial hybrids. They were human once before, but they were injected with venom several times." Carlisle looked at us, and there was an emotion that I couldn't quite read in his eyes. He seemed sad for some reason.

"What are you?" I asked the shirtless stranger. "You smell horrible."

"Annie," Ellie said, frowning. I rolled my eyes at her. She was always worried about manners. As if manners mattered with vampires. If vampires cared about manners, then they wouldn't have killed my entire family and kidnapped me and Ellie. They wouldn't have tortured us. They would have left us alone instead of trying to play God and experimented on us. They wouldn't have messed with us in the first place.

I tuned out the next hour, which was nothing but more explanations and introductions. Eventually another shifter like Jacob showed up and introduced himself as Seth. He wouldn't stop staring at Ellie, which was a little creepy, but he finally looked away when I lost my patience and lunged at him (though annoyingly, Emmett stopped me from attacking again).

"Can we leave now?" I asked impatiently. I couldn't stand being in a house of vampires and dogs for much longer. I felt like I would go crazy. I knew that Ellie felt comfortable here, since she was sitting on Seth's lap, which I wasn't exactly happy about. We couldn't stay in one place for too long. Maria was bound to be looking for us.

"Annie, we're safer here. We can't go back out there. I don't _want_ to go back out there. There could be rogue vampires or something. Maria could have her friends looking for us. It's best if we stay here for now." Ellie's voice cracked slightly as she finished speaking, and I knew that she was scared of the idea of being defenseless. I couldn't defend us against actual vampires, as much as I wanted to be able to.

"Fine. We'll stay here for now. But I won't be happy about it."


End file.
